Apparent Shadow, Hidden Light
by cywsaphyre
Summary: The season is over, the Winter Cup won. Tetsuya belongs with Seirin now, and apparently they don't like to share. Too bad not everyone agrees. Series of oneshots that detail the aftermath of the Winter Cup.
1. March of the Kings

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke...**

**Summary: **The season is over, the Winter Cup won. Tetsuya belongs with Seirin now, and apparently they don't like to share. Too bad not everyone agrees. Series of oneshots that detail the aftermath of the Winter Cup.

**Chapter Summary: **Christmas is right around the corner, and while Tetsuya has never really minded his mother's '_sorry Tetsu-kun, my manager booked a big show at the last minute'_ phone calls and his father's _'an important meeting came up, Tetsuya; I won't be able to come home for the holidays'_ texts, his house does feel a bit emptier than usual this year. It's a good thing Seirin is determined to teach him that he doesn't have to stay in the shadows all the time.

**Chapter Warnings:** Angst, fluff, AU.

**Author's Notes:** Title is the name of a Christmas carol. Kings could mean Seirin in general for winning the Winter Cup, as well as the Generation of Miracles.

I based Kuroko's house on a real one in Japan. It's not exactly alike but the general idea of what it looks like is: (w w w . rhythmdesign . / 245) without spaces and brackets plus an 'org' between the dot and slash after rhythmdesign.

**First oneshot is dedicated to Eternal She-Wolf who requested a Kuroko no Basuke fic. Hopefully, it's good enough for a fun read:)**

**March of the Kings**

"_True friendship is like sound health; the value of it is seldom known until it is lost."  
-Charles Caleb Colton_

"So what's everyone doing for Christmas?"

After the Winter Cup, the Seirin team had taken to getting together for meals at Kagami-kun's apartment, partly because he lived alone and didn't have parents or siblings to mind but mostly because he was the best cook amongst them, more so even than Mitobe-senpai. So long as everyone helped buy the groceries, Kagami-kun was willing to make food for all of them.

It was a bit squished and they had eventually foregone the table and simply pushed it up against the wall before taking seats on the ground. At the moment, they were all sprawled in the sitting room after a delicious dinner, no one willing to brave the cold weather outside just yet. Nigou was curled up at his side, half-asleep.

"My parents and I are heading up to Hokkaido for a week," Fukuda-kun volunteered. "Furihata and Kawahara are coming with us."

Aida-senpai immediately zeroed in on them, eyes narrowing. "And you'll all be keeping up with your training, right?"

The three first-years shrank back. "O- Of course, Kantoku."

"Maa, maa, let them enjoy their break, Riko," Kiyoshi-senpai waved a hand in the air. "We all certainly deserve it. I'm going away myself. My family's heading to Kyoto for the holidays."

The coach scowled but the expression was softer than usual and she relented easily enough.

Tetsuya, mostly forgotten on the side, kept half an ear on their plans as he checked his phone again. His father had already texted to tell him he couldn't make it; something about a business meeting. If there was no message from his mother, maybe she would be home this year.

"We're all staying home," Hyuuga-senpai was saying. "Mitobe, your family's throwing a big get-together, right?"

The stoic center nodded silently in confirmation. Tetsuya smiled inwardly at the warm look in Mitobe-senpai's eyes. He had met some of the second-year's siblings once; it was obvious how much Mitobe-senpai cared about them.

Another minute ticked by and Tetsuya flicked his phone open again. The thing would vibrate when he received an incoming call or text message but he couldn't help it. His mother usually called or texted at least five days before Christmas to tell him she wouldn't be home. The five-day mark had passed two days ago. Tetsuya was hoping that this meant she wouldn't cancel again.

"What about you, Kagami?" Hyuuga-senpai prompted.

Tetsuya paused and glanced up. His partner was lounging on the ground a foot away from him and closest to the heater, looking just a bit like a very large cat.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just staying here. My parents can't take too much time off work so they'll be staying in America."

"Well, you can always come stay with one of us if you get lonely," The coach teased, but Tetsuya could tell she was only half-joking.

Kagami-kun snorted and scowled, but it was half-hearted at best. "It's just Christmas, Kantoku."

"No one should spend Christmas alone," Kiyoshi-senpai lectured good-naturedly. "Kagami, you can stay with Hyuuga here."

Hyuuga-senpai immediately rallied against this, if only out of reflex. "Don't decide for me, Kiyoshi!" His gaze turned back to Kagami-kun and softened almost unnoticeably. "But I do have a guestroom and my parents wouldn't mind."

Kagami-kun rubbed the back of his head, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed, cheeks tingeing pink as he mumbled something unintelligible. Tetsuya didn't know why. If any of his old teammates had offered, he probably would've-

Not accepted. He wouldn't have wanted to impose, no matter how much he disliked going back to an empty house. Except Aomine-kun of course, but Tetsuya rather doubted Aomine-kun would be showing up on his doorstep anytime soon.

"Kuroko? What about you?"

Tetsuya looked up at Hyuuga-senpai, startled but keeping it off his face as usual. He still wasn't used to people acknowledging his presence without having to speak up first but his new team – not new anymore; it had been months since he had joined – was getting quite good at it. They didn't always notice when he was with them but they remembered him.

Everyone was looking over now, expectant and patient as if anything Tetsuya had to say would be important. Only Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san, and, to a lesser extent, the other three members of the Generation of Miracles had ever looked at him like that.

"I-" He started, but was cut off when his phone began vibrating. His heart plummeted.

"Excuse me," He murmured and flicked his phone open. The call wasn't worth moving to another room.

"Hello?" He said, even though he already knew who was on the other end. His teammates all looked away, pretending they weren't trying to eavesdrop when it was pretty obvious that they were. Tetsuya didn't blame them. Since joining Seirin, not many people outside of the team ever contacted him. Kise-kun and Momoi-san were the only ones.

_"Tetsu-kun! It's Kaa-san!"_ His mother chirped. _"How have you been?"_

"Fine," He answered automatically. His mother always asked the same question. He always replied with the same answer. "And you?"

_"Great! I received another award just last week! Oh, you should have seen the newest dress I modelled in. I swear, the competition was squirming with jealousy!"_

"That's good," Tetsuya said, another routine response. "Congratulations."

_"Mou, Tetsu-kun,"_ His mother pouted over the line. _"You could put some enthusiasm into it. Anyway, because the last show was such a huge success, my manager got another offer, and from Paris too! I just couldn't turn it down. You understand, right?"_

A part of him, the miniscule part that preferred to stay hidden behind his deadpan personality, screamed his resentment and anger and hurt, but the much larger part of him that he wore like a second skin, recited the expected reply.

"Of course. Have a good time."

_"Thanks, Tetsu-kun! I will! Talk to you later!"_

His mother hung up before he could get another word in edgewise but it was nothing new and he promptly ended the call as well. He blinked in surprise when the cell slipped out of his hand and clattered to the ground.

Odd. His grip must have been looser than he thought.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko retrieved his phone and glanced up at the sea of slightly worried and somewhat curious faces. They had probably heard his mother's voice but not the exact words. He turned his focus on his coach.

"Yes, Kantoku?"

Aida-senpai sat back a little, looking sheepish but mischievous as well. "That didn't sound like Momoi. Don't tell me you're seeing another girl on the side, Kuroko-kun."

Tetsuya tilted his head. "No, that was my mother."

Some of his teammates snickered at the blush that highlighted their coach's cheeks and Kagami-kun laughed outright.

"Haha! Kantoku, what kind of thoughts do you have floating around- ow!"

"Shut up, Baka-gami!" She retorted, recovering fast as she turned back to Tetsuya. "Sorry, Kuroko-kun. I just assumed it was a female friend since it didn't sound like you were talking to your mom."

Tetsuya meant to shrug it off and assure her that it was alright but he found himself frozen in place for a few heartbeats.

_"I just assumed it was a female friend since it didn't sound like you were talking to your mom."_

No one had ever put it that plainly before.

"Kuroko, you alright?"

Tetsuya blinked back into focus, finding himself staring blankly at Aida-senpai and quickly pulled himself together to turn his attention to Kiyoshi-senpai. An oddly concerned look had replaced the center's typically easygoing smile.

"Yes, of course," There was clearly something wrong with him today. Tetsuya wasn't normally so out of it. It would be best if he left as soon as possible before he did something embarrassing. He reached for his bag. "I should be going. It's getting late."

A few stunned seconds at the abrupt decision passed before a murmur of agreement swept over the room.

"We'll go as far as possible together," Izuki-senpai suggested, shrugging on his coat. "It's pretty dark out there already."

Tetsuya didn't say anything but followed them out the door, Nigou at his heels. A large hand on his head, rough but gentle, gave him a small shake and made him turn back. Kagami-kun frowned back, looking a little awkward.

"You sure you're alright?" He muttered gruffly, scratching at one cheek.

A tiny, unbidden smile worked its way onto Tetsuya's face. "Yes, Kagami-kun. Thank you for having me over. Goodnight."

**M.o.t.K.**

Riko eyed the teal-haired boy walking a few feet to the side suspiciously. Kuroko-kun was as apathetic as ever but there was something off about him today.

The other three first-years had broken off several streets ago, Koganei-kun and Tsuchida-kun after that, and Izuki-kun and Mitobe-kun had just turned down the last street to get home. Now it was just Hyuuga-kun, Teppei, herself, and Kuroko-kun, with Nigou trotting beside him. Come to think of it...

"Kuroko-kun, where do you live?" Riko frowned in thought. She didn't even have a general idea where her eldest first-year player's house was.

Kuroko-kun glanced over at her. "Several streets down. About fifteen minutes from here."

"Oh," Riko's frown deepened. That was pretty far, especially from school.

"Kuroko, you never did tell us what you were doing for Christmas," Hyuuga-kun spoke up and Riko could've kissed him. Kuroko-kun was always a bit too reticent if you didn't draw him out from the shadows.

They slowed as they came up to the next corner where the three second-years would be turning off.

"I will be staying home," Kuroko-kun informed them, and again, while he was as calm and composed as ever, Riko thought she caught a hint of... something when he turned to look at them. Something that worried her.

"I see," Hyuuga-kun said lightly and Riko could tell he thought there was something wrong as well.

"With your dad? Siblings?" Teppei finally entered the conversation. "You made it sound like your mom wouldn't be able to join earlier."

Kuroko-kun blinked and shook his head, some of the snow that had collected on his head and hadn't yet melted slipping off. "I'm an only child. My mother is working overseas. And my father is also busy with work."

Before any of them could say anything to that, Kuroko-kun bowed politely, effectively ending their exchange. "Goodnight, senpai. See you after the break."

And with that said, the first-year turned and moved away, Nigou bounding after him as the darkness of the night swallowed them both within seconds.

Riko rounded on her two friends. "Was it just me or did Kuroko-kun seem strange?"

"Stranger than usual, you mean?" Hyuuga-kun joked, but he sounded distracted so Riko let him off just this once.

"Well, it does seem he's spending Christmas alone," Teppei pointed out. "Though his dad might make it if he can get some time off, I guess."

They began walking towards their own homes, all three of them frowning.

"Kagami-kun is spending Christmas alone as well," Riko recalled, and her eyes sharpened determinedly. "Those two will just have to celebrate it together. And the rest of us can go over and keep them company. Knowing them, those basketball idiots will just try playing basketball in the snow if we're not there to keep them in line."

She received a resigned sigh from Hyuuga-kun and a chuckle from Teppei. At least these two knew better than to argue with her.

**M.o.t.K.**

"Oi, Kise, what the hell is wrong with you today? Weren't you the one who suggested a Christmas dinner with the rest of the team? You've been sighing all night!"

Ryouta jerked a little and hastily plastered on a cheerful smile for his senpai. Ryouta had invited his team – and sometimes, the idea that he had a team to call his own still came as a novelty to him – over to his place for dinner. Most of them had left but Kasamatsu-senpai was still here, staring him down with a dark scowl.

"Eh? It was fun tonight-"

"I didn't ask you if you thought tonight was fun," Kasamatsu-senpai growled impatiently. "I asked what was wrong with you."

Ryouta pouted. Kasamatsu-senpai always tried to cut to the chase, never letting him go on for a bit.

"I'm worried about Kurokocchi," He admitted after his captain crossed his arms and gave him his patented 'stop bullshitting me' look. "His parents are never there and he'll be spending Christmas alone. Aominecchi usually keeps him company but..."

He trailed off. There really wasn't anything more he had to say. All of the Generation of Miracles' current teams knew, more or less, the broken dynamics between the six of them. It had gotten better throughout the Winter Cup but nowhere near fixed yet. Ryouta wasn't sure if they could be fixed.

"Kuroko's your age, isn't he?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked unexpectedly. "Sixteen? I'm not saying it's particularly nice for anyone to spend Christmas alone but it isn't as if he won't survive. He can take care of himself. What's the worst that could happen?"

Ryouta was horrified and he lunged forward to seize his captain by the shoulders, ignoring the mildly alarmed look he received in return. "Don't say that, senpai! You've jinxed it now! Anything could go wrong! Kurokocchi could get robbed in that big house of his! He could get mugged! He might get depressed and- and-" He paled dramatically as a thought hit home. "What if he gets so depressed he tries to _kill himself_?!"

Kasamatsu-senpai was watching him with growing incredulity, apparently not understanding the enormous danger Ryouta had discovered. And then his captain released a long-suffering sigh and waved a hand in the air.

"If you're so worried, why don't _you_ spend Christmas with him?"

Ryouta stopped panicking for a moment to mull this idea over. Spend Christmas with Kurokocchi? Well, he had nothing special planned. His parents would be spending New Year's with him but they were mostly busy before that and wouldn't make it back until late. But...

"What if Kurokocchi doesn't want to?" He asked mournfully.

Kasamatsu-senpai snorted and detached himself from Ryouta's desperate grip. "Has that ever stopped you before?"

Ryouta blinked and then brightened. Of course it hadn't. Kurokocchi didn't know how to ask for help anyway and he had never told him to go away whenever Ryouta had wanted to spend time together.

"Right," He nodded decisively and rushed to grab his jacket. "I'll go over to Kurokocchi's right now!"

"What? I didn't mean now! Do you know what time it is? Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Ryouta opened his front door, yanking on his coat and trying to put on his shoes at the same time. They could make Christmas dinner and put up decorations and everything! Aominecchi had mentioned once that Kurokocchi didn't even have a small tree.

"Damn it, Kise! Get back here! Shouldn't you at least phone ahead?!"

**M.o.t.K.**

Riko yelped when she turned a corner and was almost run over by a yellow blur.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Hyuuga-kun barked out as he yanked her out of the way. They had parted with Teppei a few minutes ago having stayed to talk for a while longer but both had almost reached their respective homes by now.

The person slid to a halt and Riko did a double-take when he realized who it was. "Kise-kun?"

"Ah, Aida-san," Kise-kun only had time to shoot her a sheepish look before someone else rounded the corner and whacked the blond upside the head.

"Are you stupid?" Kasamatsu-san snapped. "Who goes rushing off like that in the middle of the night?"

Kise-kun drew himself up defensively. "It's not the middle of the night! It's not even ten yet!"

"That makes no difference!" The captain sighed before turning to nod curtly at Riko. "Sorry about that. We're in a bit of a hurry."

Riko nodded her acceptance while Hyuuga-kun huffed in faint irritation but enquired, "Hurrying where this late?"

"Kurokocchi's," Kise-kun said promptly and Riko's interest was instantly piqued. "We're going to spend Christmas together."

Kasamatsu-san threw his hands in the air. "You don't know that! You haven't even asked!"

"Well, I'm going to ask right now!" Kise-kun announced before bowing apologetically. "Sorry about that, Aida-san. See you later!"

Kise-kun hightailed down the road with Kasamatsu-san hollering after him to slow down before he tripped and sprained something. Riko turned to Hyuuga-kun who already looked exasperated before she even spoke.

"Let's follow them!"

**M.o.t.K.**

"Huh. This is a big house."

Ryouta glanced back at the Seirin captain as he rang the doorbell at the gate. "Kurokocchi's mother is a model and his father is a business tycoon. They're not the richest people in the world but money's nothing new for them. You didn't know that?"

Aida-san bristled for some reason but Ryouta was too distracted to enquire about it. The three-story house was painted white but the windows were all dark behind the curtains. It was very modern and mostly rectangular in volume, with a large corner-balcony and a garage on the left. He rang the doorbell again and the intercom system crackled to life.

_"Who is it?"_

Ryouta grinned happily at the monotone voice. "Kurokocchi, it's me! We're spending Christmas together so we have to make plans! Oh, Kasamatsu-senpai is here too, and your coach and captain are behind me."

He drooped in disappointment when the intercom clicked off but brightened again when a light flickered on inside the house and the gate silently swung open.

**M.o.t.K.**

"Remind me again why we don't make Kuroko-kun pay for our meals?" Riko grumbled.

Junpei smirked in amusement but couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over every visible corner of the house they had just stepped inside.

The place was huge. The interior walls were white as well and the smooth wooden floorboards extended throughout the house. Large glass windows decorated the place, though the curtains were drawn at the moment. And while the house looked like a three-story house from the outside, the inside was more asymmetrical, with a few balconies staggering the place and different sets of stairs, all white, extending to other parts of the house.

The place screamed money but Junpei wondered if Kuroko ever got lonely in here. There weren't even any tinsel hung up, or Christmas lights outside.

"Kantoku, Hyuuga-senpai, Kasamatsu-san," Kuroko's voice came from above and all four of them looked up to see Kuroko descending a set of stairs onto the nearest balcony. "Did something happen?"

Junpei studied him carefully as Kise wailed about the fact that Kuroko hadn't greeted him and Riko asked – and received permission – to explore the house. Their coach bounded away, stars in her eyes.

Kuroko had changed out of his sweater and pants and was in a t-shirt and shorts, going barefoot as he finally came down to the first floor. He looked to have been about to go to bed.

"Sorry for intruding, Kuroko," Junpei stepped up to apologize for all of them seeing as Riko was too busy scampering up and down the various staircases around the house, Kise was too busy crying, and Kasamatsu was too busy trying to calm the first-year down.

Kuroko shook his head. "Is something wrong, Captain?"

Polite as always but there was an almost bewildered air about him as he surveyed his guests, as if he wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation.

"No, but we bumped into Kise on our way home and ended up following him here," Junpei glanced around again. "You... live alone here?"

Kuroko blinked back at him. "Yes. My parents are often busy so they aren't in the house much."

Junpei didn't have time to say anything more before Kise had slung an arm around Kuroko and started whining childishly.

"Kurokocchi!" He sniffed. "Kasamatsu-senpai said I'm a big crybaby and you wouldn't want to spend Christmas with me if I continued!"

Junpei glanced surreptitiously at Kasamatsu who shrugged unrepentantly. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or not when Kuroko deadpanned, "He's right."

Kise's tears doubled. "You're so mean, Kurokocchi! And I came all this way to make sure you weren't too lonely without Aominecchi this year too!"

The house plunged into silence, Riko stepping back into the room in time to catch the last bit.

Kise faltered, fumbling for words that wouldn't come when Kuroko didn't immediately respond.

"A- Ah, I mean, I'd like to spend Christmas with you, Kurokocchi. We could have dinner and decorate your house-" He stopped, and then asked meekly, "You're not angry, are you?"

Kuroko turned a blank look on the blond and Junpei was pretty sure Kise had stopped breathing.

"...I don't have any decorations."

The stunned silence lasted for all of a second, and then Kise whooped with glee before giving Kuroko a one-armed hug. "That's alright, Kurokocchi, I have plenty! And we can always go out to buy some! Kasamatsu-senpai will be joining us too-"

"Since when was that decided?!"

Junpei tuned out the bickering and shared a look with Riko. "I suppose we'll be helping?"

Riko crossed her arms and cast a critical eye over the other three occupants in the house. "Of course. People always seem to forget, especially those Generation of Miracles; Kuroko-kun is ours now. We can take care of him just fine."

Junpei recalled how Kise had thrown out a challenge with a careless "didn't you know that", sparking Riko's temper.

No, the team as a whole didn't know much about Kuroko compared to the Generation of Miracles, but, in other ways, they did. Their team dynamics were certainly better, and while Kuroko was good at staying in the background, in the shadows, both on and off the court, Junpei was getting just as good at dragging him out of them when there was no need to remain hidden.

It was one of the things Junpei rather detested about the old Teikou team. Going head-to-head with Rakuzan's Akashi had told him that there was no way the other captain, after helping Kuroko develop his basketball, wouldn't have seen how much better Kuroko could be with his own style. But Akashi had kept Kuroko in the shadows and the others had been perfectly content to leave him behind.

Better for Seirin in the end though. Kuroko was now an integral member of their team and Junpei had no intention of letting any of his players fall behind. He wouldn't let the other Generation of Miracles win either, even in something as simple as the Christmas holidays.

**M.o.t.K.**

"Holy crap."

Riko giggled as Kagami-kun stumbled into the house, three boxes of decorations in hand and a dazed look on his face.

"Stop daydreaming, Kagami-kun!" She yelled instead. "You have the ornaments, right? The tree's on the second floor in the main sitting room."

She had to smother a laugh this time when the tall first-year spun in a circle, eyeing all the staircases. "How the hell do I get there?"

She took pity on him and pointed at the second set of stairs down one of the hallways. It had taken her quite a while to find her way around as well. "Up those stairs and go down the first hallway you see. Now move!"

She ignored his grumbling as he hurried off. It would only be a matter of time before his curiosity got the better of him and he started poking around. Koganei and Tsuchida, who had arrived an hour ago, had hung up the tinsel in record-breaking time before wandering off to see the rest of the house. They were probably lost somewhere in the basement at the moment.

"_This_ is Kuroko's house?" Izuki-kun came staggering in, arms weighed down with wreaths and Christmas lights. "_Why_ have we never dragged Kagami over to cook for us here?"

Mitobe-kun was right behind him, carrying a frozen turkey. The second-year's eyes widened with surprise but, as always, refrained from saying anything and looked to Riko for directions.

"The main kitchen's also on the second floor," She pointed at the first staircase. "That'll get you there fastest. Izuki-kun, take the second set of stairs. That'll take you to where everyone else is."

"This place is like a maze," Riko heard Izuki-kun mutter as the two teens obeyed her instructions.

After that night she and Hyuuga-kun had followed Kise-kun to Kuroko-kun's house, Riko had rung up the entire team, or at least all the members that would be in town over Christmas. Teppei had wanted to cancel but Riko was quick to remind him that his parents hadn't been able to spend much time with him when he had been in the hospital, and the second-year had wished them all a Merry Christmas in the end and left it at that.

Riko had then gotten everyone, including Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san, and even Moriyama-san, but minus Kuroko-kun, together and, after receiving an okay from their soon-to-be host that they could stay over for a night, she had suggested a Christmas sleepover. They had bought everything on the twenty-third, would decorate the house on the twenty-fourth, sleep over for the night, and spend Christmas Day together.

The brief, rare flash of surprise on Kuroko's face when he had opened the door and found Riko standing there with Hyuuga-kun, Kise-kun, and Kasamatsu-san lugging an enormous nine-foot tree – artificial though; Japan wasn't the ideal place to find live trees fit for decorating, especially so close to Christmas – had been worth all the harried shopping trips.

"Riko, mind giving us a hand out here?" Hyuuga-kun called, and Riko ducked outside to find all three boys struggling with a tangle of lights.

Riko burst out laughing at the comical sight and abruptly found herself at the receiving end of several sullen glowers.

"I'll go fetch Kagami-kun," She suggested. "He'll be able to help more than I can."

"Tell Kagamicchi to hurry!" Kise-kun's voice floated after her and she heard a muttered curse from Kasamatsu-san a moment later.

"Don't pull that; you're just tangling us up even more!" was the last thing Riko heard before she headed upstairs.

**M.o.t.K.**

Truthfully, Tetsuya had no idea how his empty house had filled up so quickly. He dodged a flying ornament that Koganei-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai were throwing around before continuing to watch his teammates decorate the room.

Izuki-senpai had swept in with a cheery hello even as he struggled under the decorations he had brought with him and Tetsuya had immediately reached out to help. The second-year had told him that he wanted to explore after everything was put up and that Mitobe-senpai was in the kitchen with the turkey before darting off to hang up the wreaths.

Kagami-kun had come a few minutes before that, marching straight over to Tetsuya and berating him for not speaking up when he had found out he would be spending Christmas alone. The fact that it took "that bastard Kise" for them to find out seemed to be what Kagami-kun was most disgruntled about.

They had then worked together to put up the lights on the Christmas tree and it now glowed merrily against the backdrop of the darkness outside the window behind it.

"Kagami-kun!" The coach strode into the room, hands on her hips. "Go outside and help the others hang up the lights."

"Eh? It's freezing outside!"

"How do you think they feel? It's your punishment for being so tall! Go!"

"Punishment? It's not my fault I'm tall!"

Grumbles aside, Tetsuya wasn't surprised when his partner did as he was told, grabbing his coat on the way out.

"Well? Having fun?"

Tetsuya looked up. He meant to say yes but something else, uncharacteristic and without warning, came out instead. "I've never had a tree before."

His coach sat down beside him with a disapproving frown. "Never?"

Tetsuya thought back. "...I had a small electrical one when I was a kid. One of my babysitters bought it for me."

He almost jumped when a slender hand patted his own and he looked up to find Aida-senpai smiling warmly back at him. "There's a first for everything, Kuroko-kun. And at least now you're first proper Christmas will be with us."

Tetsuya nodded, straight-faced, and said nothing more. When she got up to yell at Koganei-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai for using too many of the ornaments as projectiles, Tetsuya watched her go and wondered if he could sneak out and get his hands on some mistletoe. Maybe pushing their coach and captain together would be adequate thanks.

**M.o.t.K.**

_"Dai-chan, are you seriously not going to celebrate Christmas with Tetsu-kun?"_

Daiki was just about ready to throw his phone across the room just so he would stop receiving phone calls from Satsuki. "Yes, I'm sure, stop phoning me!"

He hung up, for the thirteenth time that day, but didn't turn his cell off. The last time he had done that, Satsuki had chewed his ear off.

What did it matter anyway if he didn't spend the holidays with Tetsu? Yeah, it would be the first time since they had met that Daiki wouldn't have Tetsu over for Christmas but it wasn't as if it was all that important. Besides, even after their tentative... truce? During the Winter Cup – and yeah, so Tetsu was right in the end and he was wrong and playing so selfishly hadn't been enough after all – Daiki had no idea how to go about mending their friendship.

His phone buzzed and he glared at the screen.

'_An apology goes a long way.'_

Stupid Satsuki and her stupid mind-reading powers.

The phone vibrated again, signalling an incoming call this time. With an irritated growl, he answered, "Stop calling me!"

_"Is that any way to talk to a girl? Honestly, Tetsu-kun is so much more polite than you."_

"Then why don't you call him?" He snapped.

_"Hmph. Maybe I will. He's certainly less stupid than you are."_

Daiki scowled at nothing in particular as Satsuki hung up. Before he could toss his phone to the ground, it buzzed _again_, and, not bothering to check the caller ID, answered it and snapped, "_What_?"

A short silence reigned on the other hand before a cool voice almost made him groan.

_"Hello to you too. I see your manners are as abysmal as ever."_

"What the hell do you want, Midorima?"

_"I was checking my horoscope and, of course, scanned the others as well. Aquarians are supposed to be very fortunate today so, naturally, I decided to see if he was with you-"_

"There's _nothing_ natural about that train of thought!"

_"-but I see you're still moping-"_

"I'm not moping!"

_"-so I guess something else is in store for Kuroko today. On the other hand, Virgos are supposed to have an important decision to make. Make it wisely, Aomine."_

"You-!" Daiki seethed when the dial tone reached his ear and he really did throw his phone this time. He hoped it wouldn't break.

He frowned heavily up at his ceiling before sighing in defeat and swinging his legs off the couch. Fine, he'd go. He would just pop in and see how Tetsu was doing and see if maybe his old partner – his stomach twisted painfully at the thought – might want some company.

He eyed his phone and decided to leave it. He didn't want Kise calling next or, god forbid, Akashi.

**M.o.t.K.**

Satsuki chewed nervously on her lip as she waited for Tetsu-kun to pick up. She waited through six rings and was just about to hang up when the line connected.

_"Hello?"_

Satsuki brightened. "Hi, Tetsu-kun! How are you?"

There was distant background noise and what sounded like laughter. Was Tetsu-kun out?

_"I'm fine, Momoi-san,"_ Tetsu-kun told her. _"How have you been?"_

"Alright," She thought of Dai-chan and his stubborn refusal to see Tetsu-kun. A burst of what Satsuki was sure was laughter reached her ears again. "Are you out, Tetsu-kun?"

_"No, I'm at home."_

"Oh. I just thought I heard people laughing."

_"You did."_

Satsuki started, actually pulling her cell away to look at it for a moment. "Oh, uh, your parents?"

_"...No. My team. And Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-san."_ There was the distant sound of a doorbell chiming. _"And Moriyama-san just arrived as well. Kise-kun invited him."_

Satsuki was no longer smiling. This meant- What did this mean? The entire Seirin team was over there, as were half of Kaijou's regulars. And unlike Dai-chan, Ki-chan wasn't too proud or stubborn to the point where he wouldn't be able to hang out with Tetsu-kun again.

Back in Teikou, the Generation of Miracles knew Tetsu-kun usually spent his holidays alone but they were all content to let Dai-chan take care of it. The entire team certainly hadn't spent time at Tetsu-kun's house. Or any of their houses really.

_"Momoi-san?"_

In the background, she managed to make out Kagamin's voice. _"Oi, Kuroko, what does this do?"_

There was a hiss and then startled shouts, followed by Riko-san's yell of _"Are you stupid?! Are you really this stupid?!"_

And, no longer talking to her, Tetsu-kun's answer. _"That was to turn on the emergency sprinklers, Kagami-kun."_

More laughter and Kagamin's yelps as he was undoubtedly being kicked around by an enraged Riko-san.

_"There are towels over here,"_ Tetsu-kun must have put his cell down because his voice was growing fainter. _"I could lend out extra clothes too, but they probably won't fit most of you."_

_"It's alright, Kuroko,"_ Satsuki was pretty sure it was the Seirin point guard, Izuki-san. _"We'll just change into our pyjamas. In fact, we could just go for a swim before showering?"_

...Tetsu-kun had a pool?

There was a murmur of agreement and then Tetsu-kun was back on the line. _"Sorry about that, Momoi-san. Kagami-kun touched something he wasn't supposed to. Did you need anything?"_

Satsuki wanted to say yes. She wanted to say that that laughter, that banter, that familiarity Tetsu-kun now shared with his team, was what she wanted – needed – for her boys, for Dai-chan and Ki-chan, Midorin and Muk-kun, and even Akashi-kun, and once upon a time, they had banded together with Tetsu-kun at their core, but now...

_"Momoi-san?"_

"No," She managed, clearing her throat. "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas."

_"...Oh. Merry Christmas to you too."_

Satsuki angrily scrubbed a tear away as she hung up. It was Akashi-kun's fault for not keeping the team together like a captain should, for letting the team members run away with themselves, and it was each team member's fault for not trying harder, for giving up so easily, for leaving Tetsu-kun behind. And it was her fault too for not speaking up, for not warning them of this outcome, for-

Her phone rang and Satsuki almost dropped it. She blinked in surprise when the caller ID showed Tetsu-kun's picture. "Tetsu-kun?"

_"...Momoi-san, would you like to spend Christmas with the rest of us? And... maybe you could ask Aomine-kun if he would like to come as well."_

Even years after she had first met him, Satsuki still found new reasons to love Kuroko Tetsuya.

**M.o.t.K.**

"Tetsu-kun!"

Ryouta grinned when Satsuki-chan gave Kurokocchi an enthusiastic hug, one he stood stoically through, not even minding when she flung her overnight bag in his direction and sent all the air in his lungs whooshing out.

"Sorry about that, Ki-chan!" Satsuki-chan turned to beam at him, giving him a hug as well.

"It's alright," Ryouta swung her bag over one shoulder. "Where's Aominecchi?"

"Oh," Satsuki-chan bit her lip. "I couldn't reach him. He didn't pick up his phone. I have been calling him all day though. For the past week."

They all paused at that before Ryouta shrugged it off. "Maybe he's taking a shower or something. Or being mean and ignoring Satsuki-chan."

Satsuki-chan pouted, a faint worried frown still creasing her brow. Ryouta caught Kurokocchi's eye over her head and, while he would probably never be able to read him as well as Aominecchi or Kagamicchi, he got the vague idea of what Kurokocchi wanted and quickly started leading Satsuki-chan away. "Now, now, there's no need to worry. I'm sure he's just sulking again. You know how he can get sometimes."

This got a laugh out of Satsuki-chan as they ascended a flight of stairs. Ryouta caught a fleeting glimpse of Kurokocchi pulling out his own cell before he was out of sight.

**M.o.t.K.**

Tetsuya flipped his phone shut as his third attempt didn't get through. Glancing up, he slipped his shoes on and stepped outside. He would only be out for a bit.

Twenty minutes later, he was standing outside Aomine-kun's apartment, panting and shivering at the same time. Maybe he should've grabbed a jacket first after all.

Nobody answered when he rang the doorbell and the windows were dark so, rubbing his hands together, Tetsuya turned and headed back to his house at a light jog.

Where was Aomine-kun? It was almost seven in the evening and Momoi-san had been talking to him all day. His old partner – that didn't hurt as much as it used to – wouldn't really have anything to do today.

By the time his street came into view again, Tetsuya's stamina had run out. With a sigh of relief, he turned the corner and then winced when his shoes slid out from under him, finding no purchase on the patch of ice he had unluckily happened upon. He braced himself for the fall, only to find himself yanked upright and gently set back on his feet again.

"Are. You. _Insane_?"

Blinking, Tetsuya's eyes widened as he looked up and found Aomine-kun staring back at him, exasperation and disbelief mixed together to shield the concern behind it.

"What were you thinking, Tetsu?!" Aomine-kun demanded even as Tetsuya mentally gaped at him. "Are you _trying_ to get sick?! Get injured? You would've at least sprained something if you had fallen just now!"

Tetsuya blinked again and said the first thing that came to mind. "Aomine-kun."

His old partner opened his mouth, no doubt to yell at him some more, and then closed it again and ran a hand through his hair before shrugging off his coat. Tetsuya said nothing more as the jacket was draped over his shoulders, warmth enveloping him immediately and driving the ice from his bones.

"What were you doing out here?" Aomine-kun asked brusquely, gently pushing him forward as they headed back to his house. "It's snowing and windy and you didn't even bother getting a coat. And what is wrong with that team of yours? They let you outside alone?"

"Aomine-kun, I am not a child," Tetsuya admonished blandly.

Aomine-kun glared back. "Then don't act like one."

"You shouldn't either then."

The silence that ensued was fraught with tension. Aomine-kun wouldn't meet his gaze, no matter how hard Tetsuya tried to catch his.

"...How did you know my team was over?" He asked instead after a long minute.

"Saw them through one of the windows. I thought you were inside with them." Another accusing glower. "What _were_ you doing out here?"

"Looking for you," Tetsuya returned flatly. "Momoi-san said she couldn't get through to you."

"So you ran all the way to my place? Ever thought maybe I just left my phone at home?"

Tetsuya just shrugged. Yes, it had occurred to him but he had wanted to check anyway. "...What were you doing out here?"

Aomine-kun's scowl deepened broodingly and he didn't say anything as he looked away but Tetsuya understood all the same. There really could be only one reason Aomine-kun had stopped by and something in his chest loosened at the thought.

"KUROKO!"

They both stopped and stared as a crowd of teens, all decked out in pyjamas with their coats thrown on top, surged towards them. Tetsuya only had time to see Aomine-kun back away before he was being swarmed.

"YOU."

For all his indifference, even Tetsuya shrank back a little in the face of his coach's wrath, a glint that promised hours of painful practice in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT WITHOUT LETTING ANYONE KNOW?! AND YOUR HOUSE IS SO BIG IT TOOK US FOREVER TO SEARCH IT! AND THEN, _AFTER_ WE LOOK THROUGH THE PLACE FROM TOP TO BOTTOM, THAT STUPID AIRHEADED MODEL FINALLY HAS THE DECENCY TO TELL US THAT YOU _MIGHT_ HAVE GONE OUT TO LOOK FOR AOMINE! ARE ALL YOU GENERATION OF MIRACLES THIS STUPID?! ARE YOU?!"

There was a thunderous silence when she finished, and then, put out and just a little petulant, Kise-kun denied, "I'm not airheaded."

A searing glare. "Shut up."

Kise-kun squeaked and ducked behind Kasamatsu-san. "Yes, Ma'am."

Aida-senpai turned back to him and tapped one foot. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tetsuya blinked. "Sorry."

He was instantly pulled into a headlock by Kagami-kun and a fist was being drilled into his head. "Not 'sorry', idiot! Say you won't do it again! Anything could've happened! If you have to go out, you should've gotten me to come with you!"

And then the rest of the team was surrounding him, Koganei-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai reprimanding him, Izuki-senpai and Mitobe-senpai eyeing him closely for injuries, Hyuuga-senpai giving him the evil eye even as he undid his scarf and wrapped it around Tetsuya's neck.

After that, it was Kise-kun complaining that even Kasamatsu-san and Moriyama-san had slapped him upside the head for letting Tetsuya go and that he mustn't do it again, and Momoi-san was hugging him once more, and- and-

And Tetsuya was really starting to feel smothered, so much that he was getting a bit claustrophobic. In a strangely good way if that was possible.

By the time Tetsuya managed to extract himself and they were all headed back to his house, he was barely shivering and he had to work to hide the smile trying to make itself known.

He looked around for Aomine-kun, whom he hadn't forgotten in all the confusion, and found him at the back of the group, hands in his pockets and looking... very lonely.

"Aomine-kun," He slipped over to walk beside his old partner, not missing the way Kagami-kun glanced back at him before continuing what looked like an argument with Kise-kun. Judging by the scowl on Aomine-kun's face, he hadn't missed it either.

"...Guess you've found your team, huh?" Aomine-kun sounded oddly wistful.

Tetsuya frowned inwardly. "And you have yours, Aomine-kun. And," He paused, weighing his words, remembering the fist-bump during the Winter Cup, recalling why Aomine-kun was walking beside him right now in the first place.

"And," He continued, choosing his words carefully. "We still have ours."

There was a hitch in Aomine-kun's steps – just a small one; barely noticeable – but it was there and Tetsuya knew he had understood – like he used to be able to before their team had started splitting apart in third year and _none_ of them had been able to understand each other anymore – at least a little. They played for different teams now, all six of them, but they weren't completely separated, weren't completely broken, not in Tetsuya's mind.

"Are you staying?" Tetsuya prompted.

Aomine-kun hesitated, looking uncomfortable as he glanced at the people up ahead. "I-"

"Oi, Aomine," Kagami-kun interrupted, a cocky smirk on his face. "You know, Kuroko has an indoor basketball court. Bet I can still kick your ass in a rematch."

Aomine-kun automatically scoffed, eyes lighting up with challenge in a way that Tetsuya hadn't seen in a long time and only briefly during the Winter Cup. "Right, and how many times have I kicked yours already?"

"Last time I checked, Seirin won the Winter Cup," Kagami-kun retorted as he slowed down and Aomine-kun sped up so they could bicker eye-to-eye.

"And last time I checked, it wasn't you alone who got past me in that last play. That was all Tetsu."

"Good job, Kurokocchi," Kise-kun smiled, less playful charm and more boyish delight as he slid over to walk beside Tetsuya.

Tetsuya gave him a sidelong look as Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun charged into the house, nothing but the court and basketball in their heads. "I didn't do anything. That was Kagami-kun."

Kise-kun's smile widened. "Kurokocchi, who do you think Kagamicchi listens to?"

And before Tetsuya could enquire further, the small forward had bounded ahead to bother Kasamatsu-san again.

His line of sight was blocked by Aida-senpai, who pointed inside and ordered, "Shower. Change. Now."

And with a lot of ribbing from his teammates, Tetsuya hurried off for a hot shower, Kise-kun's words still ringing in his ears.

**M.o.t.K.**

Christmas Day came and everyone tripped over each other in their haste to get downstairs at six in the morning. They had decided to do a Secret Santa of sorts several days ago and between their trips to buy a tree and ornaments and lights, they had all managed to pick something for someone.

Riko had given up on bringing order to the unruly group and there was soon a wrapping paper war going on in the sitting room.

Being the latecomers, Aomine-kun and Momoi had clearly not expected anything so they were visibly surprised when Kise-kun and Kuroko-kun – where the two first-years had managed to find the time to buy a present for the other two was beyond Riko – both handed him neatly wrapped gifts. Or at least Kuroko-kun had managed it; Kise-kun's looked to be more tape than paper and took Aomine-kun ten minutes to peel all of it off the new basketball, embossed with Aomine-kun's initials, that the blond had gotten him. At least the elegant picture frame Kise-kun had gotten Momoi came in a box.

After that, Kagami-kun had requested a game against the Generation of Miracles in attendance, wanting to beat all three of them, and even Kuroko-kun was smiling at that as Aomine-kun smirked widely and Kise-kun laughed until there were tears running down his face. No one could understand what was so funny until the three of them blew past Kagami-kun, Hyuuga-kun, Izuki-kun, Mitobe-kun, and Kasamatsu-san without breaking a sweat, and kept doing it until even Hyuuga-kun bowed out and only Kagami-kun was hard-headed enough to continue challenging them.

Then there was another basketball game in which there was no Seirin or Kaijou or Generation of Miracles. They simply split into two teams and played, with Riko and Momoi on the side, cheering them on.

Christmas dinner was eaten for lunch since most of them had to leave to spend time with their own families, but with Kagami-kun and Mitobe-kun cooking for them, nobody complained.

And all the while, Riko kept a sharp eye on Kuroko-kun, catching each rare smile that didn't seem too rare today and storing them away for safekeeping. It was probably the happiest Riko had ever seen the first-year outside of basketball.

Around three in the afternoon, when most of them had packed up and were ready to leave, Riko was pulling on her coat by the door when a gentle shove sent her stumbling forward into the doorway where Hyuuga-kun was standing. She glanced back and blinked in puzzlement when she didn't find anyone there.

No one there, which meant...

She immediately sought out Kuroko-kun, who was standing several feet away beside Aomine-kun and eyed him suspiciously, but the first-year had the best pokerface anyone could ever ask for and she couldn't read anything from him.

About to dismiss it, she turned to leave only to stop when Kise-kun shouted, "Mistletoe!"

She froze and then her head snapped up to look at the innocent sprig of leaves hanging above her. That had _not_ been there before. She turned to look at Kuroko-kun again and if she hadn't known it was him that had pushed her, she would've thought him completely innocent.

Someone cleared their throat and Riko turned back, her cheeks flushing as she realized who was standing in front of her. The entire front lawn was silent as the grave, as were Kuroko-kun, the devious little schemer, and Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, and Kise-kun, who would be staying for Christmas Day as well.

Riko took a deep breath. "Well?" She tilted her head up, feeling the heat rise in her face. "Where's my kiss?"

She felt moderately better when Hyuuga-kun blushed as well and made a mental note to put Koganei-kun and Tsuchida-kun in some harsh training when she heard muffled snickers from their end.

And then slightly chapped lips were pressed against hers, nervous but firm as he kissed her, one calloused hand coming up to cradle her cheek. Riko pressed back timidly, feeling like she was going to either faint from embarrassment or break out into a goofy smile when Hyuuga-kun pulled back at last.

Whistles and catcalls came from all corners of the yard and Riko would've chased after them with threats of pain and death if a hand hadn't grabbed hers right after the kiss. She peered up and found Hyuuga-kun staring in the opposite direction, cheeks still tinged red, but his hand held hers determinedly.

Riko swallowed, straightened up, and rotated her hand so she could curl her own around his in a more comfortable position. Hyuuga-kun tensed up even further for a split second before relaxing slowly and Riko found a shy smile playing on her lips as well.

This _didn't_ mean Kuroko-kun wouldn't still be getting his due when practice rolled around. Just... maybe she'd go easy on him the first day.

**M.o.t.K.**

It wasn't perfect.

There was still a gap between the three of them but Kagami-kun being there filled in the awkward silences well enough. Still, Tetsuya could see the distance between Aomine-kun and Kise-kun and feel the same expanse yawning between himself and each of them.

Tetsuya hadn't heard from Midorima-kun or Murasakibara-kun or Akashi-kun either, but he had sent them all a text message wishing them a happy Christmas. None of them had replied but Tetsuya hadn't expected them to so it was alright.

For now, Tetsuya was content with the Christmas his friends, old and new, had given him. It was certainly the best one he had ever had, and when New Year's came with the usual phone call and text message from his parents, Tetsuya could tell them it was okay and actually mean it, especially when, after the call and text, his doorbell rang and he found Aomine-kun standing on his doorstep and smirking at him, the faintest shadow of uncertainty in the expression that quickly cleared when Tetsuya waved him inside.

And then Kagami-kun showed up with a basketball under one arm, asking for a game and looking even happier when Aomine sneered at him good-naturedly from the balcony overlooking the front door.

It was nowhere near perfect but it was a start, and Tetsuya could ask for nothing more than that.

**~Fini~**


	2. Banding Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke...**

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** Teppei only told Hyuuga about the extent of his knee injury so he is more than a little surprised when Kuroko catches him after practice and hands him the business card of a renowned doctor. "I can't take this, Kuroko. This guy's way too expensive." "...Then what if the whole team pitches in? We will all share the cost so that you can come back and help us win next year. We need you." How could Teppei say no to that, especially when Kuroko knows how to wield puppy-dog eyes like nobody's business?

* * *

**Chapter Warnings:** Fluff, AU

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I have no idea if I've gotten all the medical details right but just go along with it.

This oneshot somehow got away from me. Should be interesting to see what I can make from it in the future.

* * *

**Banding Together**

"_Friendship needs no words."  
__-__Dag Hammarskjöld_

* * *

"See you tomorrow!"

"Later!"

Teppei smiled the last of his teammates out the door before easing himself down on the nearest bench, one hand clasping his injured knee. As much as he hated it, he would have to start taking it easy soon. There were other people lined up for surgery before him because he had opted to wait until after the Winter Cup so he wouldn't even be able to start rehab anytime soon. The only doctors still available were the high-priced ones and even they would be busy at this time of year.

With a sigh, he leaned back on his hands, and then almost fell off the bench when he looked up and found a pair of blank blue eyes staring down at him.

"Holy-! Kuroko, when did you come back?!"

"I never left," Kuroko stated flatly as he moved around to stand in front of Teppei. "I told Kagami-kun to go ahead. He was hungry."

Teppei chuckled, recovering equilibrium. "Yeah, his stomach does seem more like a black hole than anything else."

Kuroko didn't smile, and while Teppei wasn't expecting him to, it was still one of the things that bothered him. No first-year should be so solemn all the time.

"Senpai, you shouldn't play on an injured knee."

Teppei stilled and then grinned sheepishly up at him. "Ah, you noticed. I thought only Hyuuga knew, and Riko, since she sees just about everything. She's still mad at me for keeping it quiet."

Kuroko said nothing, only taking a seat on the opposite bench. His features were as impassive as ever but Teppei could sense the concern underneath, and the fact that the younger teen was here at all made him smile.

"There's no need to worry," He assured. "I just need to go through surgery and rehab, and then I'll be back on my feet again."

Again, Kuroko remained silent, gaze flicking down to Teppei's knee before shifting back up again. Teppei paused, observing the teen carefully. If there was one thing he had learned about Kuroko, it was that he never did anything without a reason within a reason. That had been made clear when he had realized that Kuroko hadn't just wanted to defeat the other Generation of Miracles so they would, for lack of a better way to put it, pull their heads out of their asses. Teppei was fairly certain that Kuroko had also done it to prove his own worth with his own style of basketball.

Of course, Kuroko was also a relatively reserved person. Nothing and no one could get him to tell you something if he didn't want to so Teppei moved the conversation on to something else. Kuroko would tell him when he was good and ready.

"So I heard you all had a lot of fun over Christmas," Teppei commented, just a little miffed that he had missed it. "And what's this I hear from Riko that you were playing matchmaker?"

Kuroko doesn't even blink. "She was caught under the mistletoe with Hyuuga-senpai."

Teppei grinned. "And Riko was so sure she was pushed."

He thought he might've caught the beginnings of a smug smile but it was stifled before it could fully surface. Again, he wasn't surprised. From what he'd seen, only Kagami and a hard game won have ever been able to make Kuroko smile. And that Aomine brat of course. Teppei still wasn't sure whether or not to be happy about that.

The sound of a phone going off cut into their conversation and the speed at which Kuroko had his phone out and opened told Teppei that this was what the first-year had been waiting for.

He didn't have long to wait before Kuroko had finished reading whatever text he had received and reached for his bag. Teppei thought it must have been Kagami texting Kuroko to hurry up but the first-year bypassed the strap of his bag and reached inside instead, withdrawing a small white card with black lettering printed neatly on one side.

Teppei blinked when Kuroko handed it to him. "What's this?"

**ORTHOPEDICS**

Dr. Kazama Akihiko M.D.  
Tel: 03-3350-6312 Fax: 03-3350-6344  
Office Hours: 9:00 - 12:00, 13:30 - 18:30  
Kurihashi Bldg. 2F, 3-14-5 Shinjuku, Shinjuku-ku, Tokyo 150-0026  
(Keio Univ. School of Medicine 1981; BICHAT-Hospital Paris, France, Orthopedic Surgery Association of Japan)

"If you don't have anything to do on Saturday three weeks from now, Kazama-sensei can fit you in at two in the afternoon."

Teppei was still having difficulty comprehending what Kuroko had handed him.

"Kuroko, I can't take this," He finally looked up, not sure whether to be shocked or embarrassed. "This doctor's one of the best in Japan, maybe even the world. This guy's way too expensive. There's no way I can pay for what he'll charge."

"It's fine. I'll pay for it."

Teppei sweatdropped at the blunt offer. Kuroko was always too straightforward. Other people might get offended. "I can't let you do that either!"

Kuroko continued relentlessly. "Senpai, he can get you through surgery and rehab before next year's Winter Cup. Maybe even before the end of the Interhigh Tournament."

Teppei almost cringed at the surge of longing that came with hearing that. Kuroko knew exactly which buttons to push. "Th- That's not the point!"

Kuroko stared at him, making no move to take back the business card when Teppei tried to hand it back. "...Then what if the whole team pitches in? We will all share the cost so that you can come back and help us win next year."

Teppei scratched his head. "Kuroko..."

Damn, he wanted to say yes. The team would probably be all for it too. Riko would have them cleaning cars for money _and_ exercise within an hour of finding out. "I- Well..."

"Senpai,"

Teppei glanced back at the younger teen and twitched at the large soulful eyes gazing back at him. "Kuroko..." He started warningly.

"We're a team," Kuroko cut in. "We need everyone to get through the tournament. We need you."

Teppei stared at the first-year for a long minute, hand unconsciously curling around the business card. How could he possibly say no to that, especially when Kuroko knew how to wield puppy-dog eyes like nobody's business?

"I have to talk to my parents about it," Teppei said at last. "They shouldn't have a problem with however I go about paying though, as long as I don't rob a bank or something. I was supposed to pay for it myself anyway, which was why I was going to wait for an open spot at the local hospital."

He glanced back down at the card. "Are you _sure_, Kuroko? I mean, I still have to run this by the others but-"

A phone was thrust in his face and it took a moment to make out the words. "150000 yen?" He read aloud. "I thought the doctor rates were up to 300000 yen. At least."

Kuroko shrugged, shoving his phone away and finally getting to his feet. "I have connections."

Teppei blinked. That just sounded odd coming from a sixteen-year-old.

"It's nothing illegal, is it?" He asked cautiously, only half-joking because he was starting to realize that Kuroko was the sort to go to any lengths to help those he cared about. Heck, the first-year had initially cut ties with his old teammates and then spent hours upon hours creating his own basketball style just to drag the Generation of Miracles down from their pedestals before they _fell_ down.

Kuroko shook his head, completely serious, as if Teppei thinking Kuroko might do something illegal was perfectly normal.

"Okay then," Teppei nodded and finally smiled again, shoulders relaxing for the first time since they had won the Winter Cup as he allowed himself to think of the possibility of playing again before he graduated. "I'll run it by everyone tomorrow at practice."

Kuroko nodded before bowing politely and heading for the door.

"Kuroko,"

The first-year paused in the doorway and glanced back over his shoulder.

Teppei grinned warmly at him. "Thanks."

This time, Teppei knew Kuroko had smiled.

**B.T.**

Five days later, the entire Seirin team was going door-to-door selling freshly-baked cookies, muffins, pies, tarts, and anything else they could think of. Kagami-kun and Mitobe-kun had even whipped up soufflés and tortes, kept warm or cold in plastic but insulating containers that Kuroko-kun had in his house.

Riko had allowed Izuki-kun, Koganei-kun, and Tsuchida-kun to ream Teppei out after the rest of the team found out just how serious an injury the center had. She had had to hide a smile when Hyuuga-kun had clapped Kuroko-kun on the back with a fleeting look of heartfelt gratitude, but it was the way the entire team, first- and second-years, had rallied around the cause without hesitation and agreed to Kuroko's plan with genuine enthusiasm that had made Riko want to cry.

They had needed official permission from the school of course, but after bringing home the Winter Cup, they were given some leeway and 'raising money for the basketball team to fund next year's chances of winning the championship title' sounded good to everyone involved.

So, after Riko had managed to get the three first-years who hadn't seen Kuroko-kun's house before as well as Teppei to stop horsing around and wowing at the indoor pool and court, they began cooking. Kuroko-kun had opened the second kitchen as well, which, according to him, hadn't been used in over a year. They had quickly given it a scrub-down before getting to work.

If Riko was bad at cooking without Kagami-kun hovering over her shoulder, then Teppei was downright dreadful. Within the first fifteen minutes, he had managed to blow up one of the stoves and had even Mitobe-kun chasing him out of the kitchen with a spatula.

Luckily, Teppei had his charm and, along with Izuki-kun, were currently in the lead for selling the most baked goods. Riko had a sneaking suspicion that Teppei wanted to do as much as possible since the money was technically for him.

Kagami-kun had the bad habit of threatening anybody who didn't want to buy anything and Mitobe-kun simply refused to talk so they had sent them both back to Kuroko-kun's house to make more food in the end.

The rest of them weren't doing too badly either. She and Hyuuga-kun were working together with several boxes of pies in hand, Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun, and Fukuda-kun were competing to see who would be able to sell the most, Koganei-kun and Tsuchida-kun had teamed up to take one block, and Kuroko-kun...

Well actually, she wasn't sure what Kuroko-kun was doing, exactly.

"We're taking a break!" She hollered and there was a ragged cheer in response. They had been working for five hours now and it was long past lunchtime.

"Kuroko-kun," Riko fell into step with the first-year, juggling with a few boxes and blushing lightly when Hyuuga-kun caught up with her and took them off her hands.

"Yes, Kantoku?"

"You've been on your phone all morning," She pointed out lightly, not wanting to sound as if she was accusing him of not pulling his own weight. They wouldn't even be doing this if Kuroko-kun hadn't given them the option after all. "Is something wrong?"

Kuroko-kun blinked owlishly at her before showing her his cell. There was a list of text messages, all with...

"I thought we would be able to raise more money if we did delivery as well and spread the word like this," Kuroko-kun explained. "I called Momoi-san, who ordered a lemon meringue pie, a dozen honey-glazed donuts, and a tiramisu cake. I texted Kagami-kun and Mitobe-senpai after that and they only had to make the cake since we already had the others back at the house. Kagami-kun went and delivered it before he and Mitobe-senpai started on the other orders I received. Ah, Momoi-san helped me spread the word so I've been getting other orders-"

He stopped abruptly when Riko threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug, trying to convey all the appreciation she felt that she couldn't put into words.

"Thank you, Kuroko-kun," She said when she pulled back, not at all offended when the first-year didn't hug back. Kuroko-kun didn't seem very used to hugs aside from Momoi's.

"Yeah, thanks," Hyuuga-kun added, a rare inflection of fondness in his voice. "We thought Kiyoshi wouldn't be able to play again before we graduated but at this rate..."

Kuroko-kun nodded once, stoic as ever, before his phone rang and he quickly picked up. "Seirin Basketball Club Fundraiser, how may I help you?"

Riko had to smother a startled giggle at the greeting and listened closely as Kuroko-kun took down the order instead, pulling out a pad and pen and writing down the name, address, and list of baked goods with practiced efficiency.

"Thank you for your contribution. We will drop off your order tomorrow morning at nine."

He hung up and immediately texted the order to Kagami-kun, who promptly sent back a confirmation text. The three of them had a whole business going and Riko hadn't known until now.

"Harasawa Katsunori," Hyuuga-kun read out over Kuroko-kun's shoulder and Riko did a double-take at the notebook. "Isn't that Touou's coach?"

Kuroko-kun nodded again, utterly oblivious to the stunned expressions Riko and Hyuuga-kun had adopted. "Yes. Momoi-san told her team. Then she called Kise-kun who told his team. Both teams told their families, and Kise-kun called Midorima-kun. From what I understood from Midorima-kun's call, Kise-kun wouldn't stop bugging him until he told his team as well."

"Midorima..." Hyuuga-kun repeated slowly, looking a bit dazed.

Kuroko-kun nodded. "Yes, he sounded very annoyed, but he ordered a dozen almond cookies and a torte."

Riko couldn't help gaping a little. "Shuutoku, Kaijou, _and_ Touou are buying from us?"

Kuroko-kun glanced down when his phone buzzed and a text popped up again. "And Seihou," He frowned at the message. "Kasuga-san says he'll buy five apple pies if I can get Tsugawa-kun to stop bothering him about a rematch with us."

"...Huh?" Riko asked intelligently.

Kuroko-kun glanced at her. "Tsugawa-kun has wanted a practice match between our schools ever since the Winter Cup finished. Should I accept?"

Riko recalled the smart-mouthed brat who wouldn't shut up back during the Interhigh Prelims. Judging by the glint in Hyuuga-kun's eyes, the captain remembered as well.

"It's five apple pies," Kuroko-kun reminded them helpfully just as Riko was going to give a resounding no.

"...Fine," Riko agreed grudgingly. "But make it six. I'll schedule something with their coach next week."

Kuroko-kun nodded and dutifully sent off the correct text. The answer was prompt.

_'Agreed. Iwamura and I can take some time off our studies. Can we come too?'_

Riko read the message and shared a confused look with Hyuuga-kun. "'Come too'? Why wouldn't they?"

"Kasuga-san and Iwamura-san retired after the Interhigh Preliminaries," Kuroko-kun revealed. "They decided to concentrate on getting accepted into colleges. Tsugaawa-kun told me in one of his texts," He added when Riko opened her mouth to ask.

"Tell them yes," Hyuuga-kun approved. "It'll be fun to play them again."

Kuroko-kun nodded once more and sent off the affirmation.

_'Great. See you then. We won't lose this time.'_

Riko smiled at the reply as Hyuuga-kun smirked in anticipation. That was the type of answer all of them wanted to hear.

The house had come into sight before Riko remembered something. "Kuroko-kun, did Aomine-kun order anything?"

Kuroko-kun glanced over at her before the faintest of smiles graced his features. "Aomine-kun was the one who got all the Touou regulars to buy something."

As Kuroko-kun headed up the steps and into his house, Riko and Hyuuga-kun exchanged a glance.

While neither of them had anything against Aomine-kun personally and, of course, Kagami-kun was Kuroko-kun's Light now, they couldn't help thinking back to the easy camaraderie between the two former teammates during Christmas. It wasn't something that construed as a real threat but what if...

What if Kuroko-kun wanted to go back to playing with Aomine-kun one day?

**B.T.**

Tetsuya couldn't understand why he had received so many hugs from Aida-senpai lately. Not as much as Momoi-san would give him back in Teikou and even now but more than usual, which was... actually zero. One after the Winter Cup, with a kiss to the cheek thrown in, but she had done that for everyone.

Hyuuga-senpai didn't seem to mind either so Tetsuya shrugged it off and stood through the hugs with his usual indifference.

Other than that, the team was relatively the same, perhaps even closer than before as they spent most of their time together. Practice before school now, then classes, lunch which was also spent together most of the time, especially the regulars, and then heading over to his house after school to continue their fundraising venture.

While he was content to blend into the background and keep himself company, Tetsuya had to admit it was... refreshing to walk into his house and find his teammates lounging on a couch or cooking dinner in the kitchen or playing basketball on his court. They never made him feel as if they were only there because of his money either; the ingredients to any meal they ate at his house, courtesy of Kagami-kun or Mitobe-senpai, were always paid for by the team, and when Aida-senpai's father's gym had to close for renovations for a few days and they had had to move practice to his house (something Tetsuya had had to volunteer), Aida-senpai and even Hyuuga-senpai had asked repetitively the first day if he was sure he didn't want to charge rent. Tetsuya had had to put his foot down and adamantly refuse the money they had tried to give him.

Most of all, he was glad to have friends over, and his house was nowhere near as empty as it used to feel.

At the moment though, two and a half weeks after they had first started the fundraiser, the team was gathered in Tetsuya's house, going through all the money they had gathered.

"148200 yen," Izuki-senpai announced happily. "Almost there, and we've still got four days before Kiyoshi's surgery."

Tetsuya, along with their coach and captain, had already accompanied Kiyoshi-senpai to the hospital for a full medical check-up two weeks ago. He had stayed outside to wait for them, not wanting to bump into the very doctor he had recommended. He hadn't been kidding when he had told Kiyoshi-senpai that he had connections. It would only be a matter of time before his team found out though.

"I really appreciate this," Kiyoshi-senpai spoke up from his spot on the couch. Even the nurses had been reluctant but they had agreed that he could spend his time outside of the hospital if he stayed off his knee, and Aida-senpai had risen to the occasion wonderfully, keeping the restless center either on crutches or in a wheelchair ever since.

"WE KNOW!" Most of the team called back. Kiyoshi-senpai had been repeatedly thanking them with the sort of dedication reserved for priests for weeks now.

"Drop it, Kiyoshi," Hyuuga-senpai advised. "We've been over this. Besides, this is just as much for us as it is for you. We need you on the team with us. Those Generation of Miracles will be stronger than ever next year."

"We'll beat them," Kagami-kun said confidently, spinning a basketball on one finger. "'Specially that Akashi bastard."

Tetsuya glanced sharply at his partner. "You know by now that Akashi-kun is the smartest of the six of us. He will not be easy to defeat again."

Kagami-kun shot him a cocky smirk. "Oh c'mon, Kuroko. You and I can do it. No matter how strong he gets, we'll blow past him with our basketball."

Tetsuya couldn't help smiling at these words. He quickly lost the smile and winced when Hyuuga-senpai whacked them both upside the head.

"Don't make it sound like you're the only ones who are going to take him on!" Their captain lectured, sounding equally annoyed and exasperated. "Seriously, what are the rest of us? The cheering squad?"

"Well," Kagami-kun eyed him with barely concealed amusement. "I don't think they have a dress your size, Capta- ow!"

"Shut it, first-year!" Hyuuga-senpai whacked him again, but even he was smiling.

"We're not gonna be first-years for much longer," Kagami-kun muttered, rubbing his head.

"And by that time, we'll be third-years," Hyuuga-senpai retorted. "So you'll still be bossed around."

The other senpais laugh and even Tetsuya gets a playful elbow in the ribs as Izuki-senpai declared that they'd all still be used to fetch lunch for the seniors.

Tetsuya listened to the jokes and banter as calmly as he always did but wondered, privately, if Aomine-kun or Murasakibara-kun or Akashi-kun would willingly sit with their team and just have fun. He was fairly certain Kise-kun did, or at least he did now, and Midorima-kun had Takao-kun to drag him everywhere, but the others-

"Kuroko, you'll be coming with us when we go with Teppei for moral support, right?" Aida-senpai was asking, and Tetsuya nodded. He grimaced inwardly when he remembered just who he would probably have to speak to come Saturday.

**B.T.**

They arrived early, and while Kiyoshi was being prepped, the rest of the team gathered in the waiting room and made themselves comfortable. Junpei, having gotten used to keeping half an eye on Kuroko whenever he was present just so he wouldn't lose him, immediately noticed the way the first-year seemed to be fading into the background even more than usual.

Before Junpei could do more than throw a suspicious glance in the teen's direction however, Kazama-sensei appeared, exchanging a few words with a nurse before nodding once and sending her off.

For a forty-something-year-old man, the doctor looked surprisingly young, barely any visible age lining his features. He had a shock of white hair that reached his jawline and vivid green eyes that conveyed genuine kindness. The man had easily put Teppei at ease when they had gone for the check-up a few weeks back.

"Hello again," Kazama-sensei nodded at them, looking to Junpei and Riko first before his gaze swept the whole group. "Kiyoshi-kun has a lot of friends. Don't worry; the surgery is fairly simple, and I've done it several times before. He'll be back out with all of you in a few hours, and then it'll be keeping all that energy he's got reigned in while he goes through rehab that will be the hard part."

Junpei grimaced at the very thought. Kiyoshi liked to be on his feet, especially when it came to basketball. Keeping him off his feet, especially after the surgery, was going to be a chore and a half.

"Thank you, Kazama-sensei," He said out loud instead. "It must have been hard fitting him in so quickly."

The genial smile faltered a little and the doctor glanced around again. "Ah yes, it isn't often Tetsuya asks anything from me. I couldn't refuse. I'm surprised he isn't here though. He must care for Kiyoshi-kun very much to have asked me at all."

There was a shocked silence and Junpei had to tell himself to stop staring stupidly at the doctor. "Wait, Kuroko called you?"

Another half-hearted smile. "No, he texted me. Tetsuya isn't one for talking."

Another heartbeat passed before Riko spoke up from beside him, already looking around. "But Kuroko-kun is here. Did anyone see where he went? Kagami-kun, wasn't he with you?"

Kagami shrugged, frowning down one of the hallways. "He said he had to go to the bathroom."

Junpei glanced back at the doctor and did a double-take at the hopeful look on his face.

"Tetsuya came?" There was almost an eager note in the man's voice.

"He came last time too," Junpei volunteered slowly. "He waited outside though. We just thought he didn't like hospitals. You know him?"

Kazama-sensei ran a hand through his hair. "You could say that," He sighed when his pager went off. "Alright, it's time for me to get back to work. Leave Kiyoshi-kun to me. He'll be just fine."

With a last nod, the man turned and disappeared through a nearby door, white coat flapping behind him.

"Is Kiyoshi-senpai entering surgery now?"

The entire team let out a yell and jumped a foot in the air at the unexpected voice as their eyes immediately snapped over to where Kuroko was once again standing next to Kagami.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko rounded on him, eyes narrowed. "You didn't tell us you actually knew Kazama-sensei!"

Kuroko blinked back, as impassive as ever and Junpei honestly wondered where he had learned it.

"It wasn't really important," Kuroko said.

"Well, who is he then?" Kagami asked, peering down at Kuroko, and Junpei was glad it was the power forward who had posed the question. Kuroko rarely avoided answering his partner.

"...A close friend of my father's," Kuroko revealed, and then paused before adding quietly, "Also my godfather."

"EEHH?!"

Junpei raised an eyebrow as half the team exclaimed their surprise. He can't help studying the first-year even closer. For the first time since Junpei had met Kuroko, his kouhai looked... uncomfortable. Just a little, and largely unnoticed but he could tell that Kagami had seen and was frowning even more heavily now.

"Well, he's fixing Kiyoshi-senpai up right now," Kagami said loudly over the babble of voices. "The doc said we're probably gonna have a hard time forcing him to take it easy during rehab though."

And again, Junpei only caught the sliver of relief that flickered, lightning-fast, through Kuroko's eyes because he was looking for it. He glanced at Kagami and snorted mentally when he found the tall first-year scowling at him. The brat was ten years too early to be ordering him around.

Nonetheless, Junpei took one last look at Kuroko before throwing in his two cents about the issue Kagami had brought up and warning everyone that Kiyoshi would be ridiculously hard to handle.

Riko shot him a knowing look but didn't call him out on it. Kuroko didn't seem too happy talking about his godfather or anything parent-related either, and it was the least they could all do to avoid the touchy subject.

At least until Junpei thought it necessary to step in. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kuroko's so-far-nonexistent mother and father didn't make the best parents in the world.

**B.T.**

The surgery was a success, and while Kiyoshi-senpai slept off the last of the anesthesia, the rest of the team went out to hunt for food.

Tetsuya, on the other hand, knew he couldn't put off at least dropping a word to his godfather for doing this for him so he headed to where he knew Hiko-san's office was, only to be stopped by the secretary. He was fairly certain he could've slipped past her without the woman being any the wiser but the office door was locked so he wouldn't have been able to get in anyway.

The woman was irritatingly stubborn about appointments and schedules and Tetsuya had just begun talking himself out of this whole course of action with a perfectly plausible excuse in place when the very man he was asking to see came out with a clipboard and a sheaf of papers in one hand.

Their eyes met and both of them froze so it was the secretary who stridently told Tetsuya to leave.

"It's alright, Aizawa-san," Hiko-san interrupted, not taking his eyes off Tetsuya. "He can come in. In fact, Kuroko Tetsuya is allowed access to my office at any time, whether or not I'm in. Understand?"

Aizawa-san looked a bit put out but nodded grudgingly and sat back down again as Tetsuya breezed past her and entered the office.

"So it's... been a while."

Tetsuya nodded stoically as Hiko-san closed the door behind him and circled around to stand beside his desk, a tentative smile on his face.

"How have you been?"

"Fine," Tetsuya replied mechanically. "And you?"

A flash of frustration crossed Hiko-san's features. "Come on, Tetsuya, don't do this. I'm not your mother or father. You don't have to-"

Tetsuya had heard it all before and he had no desire to hear it all again so he interrupted with uncharacteristic rudeness, "I just came to thank you for fitting Kiyoshi-senpai in on such short notice." He sketched a respectful bow. "Thank you very much. It means a lot to senpai and the team."

Tetsuya considered turning and walking out now but if there was one thing his parents had drilled into him when he had been younger and didn't understand that being paraded in front of crowds of wealthy elite didn't mean that his parents were proud of him, it was manners. Interrupting was bad enough; simply walking out without a word of farewell wasn't something Tetsuya was willing to do.

Hiko-san didn't say anything for a long moment, and if it wasn't for the fact that he had created his own poker face to deal with all the guests at his parents' parties by the time he was six (unsurprisingly, that had also been the time when his parents had slowly stopped showing off their kid), he would have started fidgeting under his godfather's gaze.

"You're welcome," Hiko-san finally said, followed by a heavy sigh. "I'm glad I could help. They're your new basketball team, right?"

Tetsuya nodded silently.

"They seem like good kids," His godfather tried again. "You did very well at the Winter Cup."

Tetsuya was about to nod again but when the words registered, even he couldn't stop himself from freezing.

"...You were at the Winter Cup?" He asked at last.

Hiko-san nodded earnestly. "Of course. I've been to as many of your matches as possible. You and... Kagami-kun, was it? You two make a good team."

Tetsuya didn't know what to say so he went to his default reaction and said nothing, waiting out the silence instead.

"...How was your Christmas?" Hiko-san ventured, obviously seizing onto another topic when the first one ran its course prematurely.

Tetsuya tried not to frown. "It was fine. I spent it with my team."

"Ah, your parents didn't-"

Tetsuya turned away sharply. "I should go," He said curtly. "My team will be waiting for me."

"Tetsuya-" Hiko-san stepped forward so quickly he tripped over one of the legs of his desk and the paperwork in his hands fluttered to the ground.

They both stared at the ground for several seconds before Tetsuya bent down and gathered the sheets at his feet. Hiko-san did the same after a moment and they worked in awkward silence until they were standing again.

"My door is always open, Tetsuya," Hiko-san said when Tetsuya made to turn away again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell your father-"

Tetsuya _really_ wanted to leave, wanted to get out, and as if on cue, there was a commotion outside, the secretary's voice rising to a shrill yell before the office door burst open. Hiko-san must have forgotten to lock it again.

Tetsuya's eyes widened when he found Kagami-kun standing there, eyebrows twitching with annoyance as the secretary continued trying to get him to leave the premises but focusing on Tetsuya after a dismissive glance over at Hiko-san.

"Oi, Kuroko, we're leaving," Kagami-kun said in his usual brisk way. "Kantoku's threatening you with more planks if you don't hurry up."

Maybe some of the gratitude he was feeling managed to surface on his face after all because Kagami-kun's expression darkened with a scowl and he shot a borderline accusing glare at Tetsuya's godfather before reaching in and hauling Tetsuya forward.

"Let's go," Kagami-kun nodded tersely at Hiko-san, who looked mildly stunned at the sudden turn of events, before dragging Tetsuya away without a backwards glance.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Kagami-kun berated him as soon as they cleared the office area and could no longer hear the secretary. "If you don't want to talk to the guy, then you shouldn't have gone in the first place."

Tetsuya squirmed in his partner's unrelenting grip. "I was thanking him."

"Then you should have thanked him in front of that banshee and left while you had the chance," Kagami-kun grumbled, finally releasing him as they turned a corner and their team came into view.

"Oh good, you're here," Aida-senpai waved them over. "We were just going to send someone to find you."

Tetsuya blinked and then turned an enquiring look up at Kagami-kun. His partner was staring off to the side, hands in his pockets and his signature frown on his face as his lie was discovered.

Tetsuya turned back and hid a smile. He'd treat Kagami-kun to as many burgers as he wanted tonight.

**B.T.**

The practice match against Seihou brought a crowd and a half and by the end of the game – 112-98 to Seirin – Riko was pretty sure she had seen even Aomine-kun hanging around at the back. The word had somehow gotten out and it was good publicity so the school had opened the doors to the spectators.

What Riko was most taken aback about was the way half the Seihou regulars – or temporary regulars in Iwamura-kun and Kasuga-kun's case – came over to talk to Kuroko-kun, who was mostly quiet on a good day. Thinking back, the match against Seihou during the Interhigh Prelims _had_ been at least half Kuroko-kun's game. They would never have won that one without the first-year's delayed pass at the end of the game, as well as all the other invisible passes he had dealt from behind Seihou's defense. Tsugawa-kun had even sought him out after the game, if only because of his hurt pride, but if Kuroko-kun was in contact with one of them, then it wasn't so surprising that he would be on friendly terms with the others.

That didn't stop her from eavesdropping though and Riko sidled over and pretended to go through her bag as she listened to the conversation.

"That was a good game," Kasuga-kun was smiling, towel in hand. "Kagami went easy though."

"We're out of practice," Iwamura-kun scowled. "And your senpais have gotten even better as well."

Riko had to fight down the reflex to chuck something hard at the first-year Seihou brat as he blurted out, "Damn it! I was so close to beating you, Kuroko! And without that center, Seirin's got to be weaker! One more game-"

Kasuga-kun slapped him upside the head. "Filter, Tsugawa," He reminded before turning back to Kuroko-kun. "Thanks for the game. It's nice to be back out on the court."

Kuroko-kun nodded. "How are your studies coming along?"

Kasuga-kun offered a half-smile, half-grimace. "It's coming. Quite busy though. And the grades needed to get into Todai are pretty high."

"Fortunately, I'm not aiming for Todai," Iwamura-kun said ruefully. "So I don't have to pull as many all-nighters as Kasuga to catch up with all the work we've put off since the tournaments."

"It's not fair that you can't do both," Tsugawa-kun complained. "The new regulars are pathetic-"

This time, Iwamura-kun picked the first-year up by the back of his jersey and proceeded to haul him off. "'Til next time," The second-year called back as he dragged Tsugawa-kun away.

Kasuga-kun just sighed before clapping Kuroko-kun on the shoulder. "See you later, Kuroko. Drop by sometime when you're free. You can help me study."

With a last passing grin, the second-year ducked into the visitors' changing room after his teammates, bag in hand.

Riko had to remind herself to concentrate on packing up again as Kuroko-kun made his way over to do the same. For someone with such a weak presence, Riko had always thought that, besides the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko-kun only had the team to hang out with. It never really occurred to her that the other teams would even _remember_ him much less want to befriend him as well.

Which was pretty mean of her, Riko admitted with a wince.

"Kantoku,"

Kuroko-kun's voice made Riko start and she hastily turned her attention to the first-year. "Yes, Kuroko-kun?"

There was a stilted pause before Kuroko-kun forged on. "My birthday is next week. I would like to treat everyone to dinner. I have already asked Kagami-kun and the other first-years and they have agreed to come. So have Koganei-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai. Will you be free on Thursday?"

Riko stared for a frozen moment before diving into her bag and digging out the file that she kept all her players' info in. There it was: January 31st, Kuroko-kun's birthday. She could've slapped herself.

"Yes, yes, of course I'll be free," Riko assured sheepishly. "But shouldn't we be treating you?"

Kuroko-kun shook his head, the faintest of smiles on his face. "No. This is what I prefer."

With a nod, Kuroko-kun hurried away, making a beeline towards Hyuuga-kun, Izuki-kun, and Mitobe-kun on the far side of the gym.

Riko watched him go with a fond smile. The others teams may be encroaching on Kuroko-kun's time, but it had undoubtedly been Seirin that had started drawing Kuroko-kun out of the shadows.

**~Fini~**


End file.
